1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus having improved light efficiency and easier manufacture, as well as a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses typically employ an organic light-emitting device on a display region, wherein the organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode, which face each other, and an intermediate layer that is disposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, where this intermediate layer includes an emission layer.
In organic light-emitting devices, the emission layer of the intermediate layer generates light due to an electrical signal applied to the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting device is termed a surface light-emitting device.
However, the conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus has low light efficiency. That is, about 40% of the light generated in the emission layer is not emitted to the exterior of the display, but is instead absorbed by the various layers of the display and emitted as heat.